United Lands of Gress Book 1 The Quest
by UltimateDragonSlayer
Summary: Will Prince Aidan be able to find all of the legendary warriors before Duke Malcom tries to overthrow the rulers of neighboring kingdoms? Or will he perish during the quest? The story begins here.
1. Prologue

In a land far, far away, lies the United Lands of Gress. A once peaceful land for creatures to live in. Until the ruler, King Edward, was defeated by one of his own followers, Duke Malcom. Duke Malcom took not only the throne, but the king's life as well. Leaving his only son Prince Aidan. The prince took his chances and left the kingdom in search of the Legendary Warriors. Alexis; Daughter of the Demon King and Queen of the Fairies, Elise; Princess of the Angels, Donovan; Son of a Dragon and a Human, Joshua; Son of the Queen of the Sirens and a Human, and Megan; Daughter of a Vampire and a Werewolf. This was quite the quest for a mere six year old boy. Will he be able to find all of them before Malcom tries to overthrow the rulers of neighboring kingdoms? Or will he perish during the quest? The story begins here.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Aidan**_

It's been a few years since I left home to search for the Legendary Warriors. Father always talked about how he, Mother, and the parents of the new Legendary Warriors were the originals and all the quests they went on together. He taught me how to fight, so I could step up as part of the new generation of Legendary Warriors.

I've been traveling across the continent for the past three years. Today, I crossed the border between the ULG and Dragonaria. Father told me Donovan's father usually stayed in the mountain range. Luckily, that's the border.

I've been walking through the mountains for several hours which means it's about noon. I stop in front of a large cave when I hear someone call out to me.

"Are you Aidan Gress, Prince of the ULG?"

I was curious about who the voice belonged to so I entered the cave after saying, "Yes, that is I, and who might you be?"

"I would have thought your father would've told you about me considering we go quite the ways back."

"You must be Donovan's father. Do you know where Donovan is?"

"Yes, he should be here soon."

As soon as he said that a dragon flew into the cave, transforming before landing.

"Father, who is this?"

"This is Prince Aidan. I presume he is here because the time is upon us that the Legendary Warriors' children must step to become the new generation of the Legendary warriors."

"Great, now since you're half dragon you need to follow me," Donovan said before transforming into a dragon and flying off.

"You better go, boy. I smell Malcom's henchmen coming this way."

I quickly transformed and flew after Donovan. When I turned to look back at his father, he was rapidly losing altitude due to a spear through his chest. I had to stop Donovan from turning around and attacking the men who killed his father.

Over the next three years, we travel the continent gathering the rest of the Legendary Warriors. We've all got bounties over our heads, now. Malcom's army has grown in size and strength, but doesn't have any soldiers with special powers and abilities like we do. We just reached the southern coast of Dragonaria. There's an island a few miles off the coast. There we would find the last two Legendary Warriors. Alexis and Joshua.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Alexis**_

' _I walked to the beach to see my boyfriend, Joshua, talking to the rest of the Legendary warriors. I started walking in their direction when Joshua noticed. A tall boy with blonde hair started speaking as soon as I reached the group._

" _I'm glad that the new generation of the Legendary Warriors has finally assembled. I would like to-"_

 _He was suddenly cut off when a spear pierced his stomach. We all turned in the direction it came from, to see a large boat with soldiers of Malcom's army aboard. The angel, Elise, was on the ground next to Aidan. I counted the number of soldiers visible on the boat to find we were extremely outnumbered. I tried to stop the soldiers' ship, but it was useless. They downed my newfound comrades and my beloved Joshua. Something in me snapped. My pure white hair turned a bloody red along with my irises, and the white part of my eyes turning black. Before anything else took place, a spear pierced right through my skull.'_

When I came back to reality, I realized the first part of my vision had taken place. Aidan was lying on the ground with Elise next to him.

As soon as I fully processed the situation at hand, I shouted, "Everyone on the ground, now. No matter what, do not look up."

They all did as I said, having spears miss them by a few centimeters. Although, one grazed Joshua's arm, cutting him. That's when when, like in my vision, something in me snapped. Just like in my vision, my pure white hair turned a deep bloody red along with my irises, and the white part of my eyes turning black. I grew black fairy wings shaped like the wings of a bat. With my wings, I flew a few feet above the ground, my hair swirling in the wind created. It was almost as if I had no control over my body. I continued to transform as I grew fangs and claws.

Out of nowhere I chanted, " _Icarith icareth the shield shall now protect…_ "

This causes shields to form over the others.

"What's this? They're sending a girl to fight us?" One of the soldiers questioned mockingly.

I emitted a sound resembling a low growl before saying, "You made the wrong decision…"

I bolted in their direction. Many made an attempt to run, but failed as I was to attain a faster speed.. I killed them all with ease by slashing across their necks with a single claw.

As I came back to my senses, I began to feel a bit light headed. Though, I didn't feel well, I couldn't just stand by and watch Aidan die. I used the last of my strength to cast a healing spell.

" _Mezeray mizeryo all wounds shall heal…_ "

The last thing I recall after casting the spell is hearing Joshua call out to me. Then, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Joshua**_

As soon as I saw Alexis falling, I moved to catch her. We took her and Aidan to down to my home for treatment. The underwater castle of Oceana.

 _ **Third Person**_

Alexis was unconscious for the past three days. Joshua was worrying about whether she would wake up or not. It scared him because this had never happened before.

He's just returned to his room after eating dinner. He becomes elated when he sees his beloved Alexis has awoken.

"Alexis, I was so worried. We weren't sure whether you would regain consciousness or not," he began. He gave her a small kiss on the lips before sitting on the edge of the bed, and continuing. "What you did out there was amazing. I didn't know you could do that."

"To be completely honest with you, Joshua, I, myself, did not know I could do that, nor can I tell you how I did it. You already know about my ability to see the future and all. Well, I had a vision about it all. The differences are that we all died and I didn't transform completely. In both the vision and the actual thing something in me just… snapped. During the actual thing, it was when that spear cut your arm." She paused to look at Joshua's arm before going on. "Am I in your room?"

Joshua only nodded in response. He just sat there as all the information sunk in. then, he suddenly hugged Alexis.

"J-joshua?"

"I'm just so happy that you're okay. I was really worried."

He placed his lips against hers. Alexis broke the kiss, and returned Joshua's hug. He moved, so they could both lay on the bed, and cuddle.

Alexis lifted her head from his chest, and asked, "What about the others?"

"Don't worry. Everyone is fine."

"That's good to know. I asked because I think we should have a meeting, so we can figure out what everybody's abilities are."

"Great idea. I'll ask my lovely servants bring them to the training grounds."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Aidan**_

As I walked into the training grounds, Princess Elise was sparring with Princess Alexis. I watched the match intently, my eyes never leaving Princess Elise. You could tell she was an angel by the way she looked so elegant even when fighting. Her beauty and elegance were like no other. She's captivated me since I first saw her.

The match ended in a draw. Then, Princess Alexis motioned for everyone to join her in the center.

"Alright, everyone, we are here to discuss the training each of us needs. We each have our own special abilities. They need to be found and kept under control. We also need to improve our fighting skills."

After she spoke, I received a look telling me to take the initiative.

"So, first things first, before I left the ULG, I managed to sneak into the archives, and steal all the documents I could find on our parents," I speak as I hand out the each person's designated documents about their parents.

Once all the documents were handed out, Megan spoke, "First, I think we should all read through these, and see if there are any techniques specific to our own parents."

We all agreed, and Prince Joshua showed us to the castle library.

 _ **Alexis**_

As I looked through all the documents, I managed to find two books about my parents. One for each. I looked around, and it seemed the same for everyone else.

I stood up on the table I was sitting at, and said, "I think we should just read the section of the books that tell us what their abilities are to see if we can use them ourselves."

I looked around to see everyone agreed. We, then, went back to the training grounds. We all sat down, and began to read the books once we got there.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Alexis**_

The book I chose to read first was about my mother, the Queen of the Fairies. Ironically, the first thing mentioned in the book were her abilities

' _Eve, the Queen of the Fairies, was known all over the world for her strongest power. The ability to see the future.'_

After I read that, I threw the book away from me in shock. The loud thump when the book hit the ground drew the others' attention.

"Sorry, I was just really shocked by what I read," I say, slightly embarrassed.

Then, I went back to reading.

' _However, she was also known for her many other powers. Of course, the first and most obvious one being magic. After all, she is a fairy, but not just any fairy. She was the Queen, meaning she had powers known to only be possessed by the royal bloodline. Such as; telekinesis, telepathy, etc. As princess, she was trained to fight with extreme agility, speed, and flexibility. Sadly, when she had her daughter, she quit fighting.'_

That was the end of the section. I'm happy to know more about my powers. I already knew about the training because I had to do it, too. Now, on to the book about my father.

' _Andrew, the Demon King, was known around the world for his strongest power. The ability to wield shadows. He was able to take the shadows, and it would take any shape/form he willed it to. He was most commonly remembered by the fact that he would transform if any harm came to his comrades or loved ones. His hair would turn white, the whites of his eyes turn black, and the irises red. He would gain immense strength, speed, and power. It was said that after he became king, he vanished.'_

That last sentence broke my heart. Now, I know why my mother never took me to visit him.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Elise**_

It was sort of funny seeing Alexis throw her book like that. After, somehow, managing to calm myself, I began reading the book I had. It was about my mother.

' _Elizabeth, Queen of the Angels, was known around the world for her strongest power. The ability to wield light. She was able to take light, and it would take any shape/form she willed it to. She was almost transformed into a fallen angel in the final battle against the evil Lord Thorin. After the final battle was over, she declared that as her last battle.'_

Mother almost became a fallen angel. Why didn't she ever tell me?


	8. Chapter 7

_**Aidan**_

I have two books, and decide on reading the book about my mother. I never knew her because she died during childbirth.

' _Angela, Queen of the United Lands of Gress, was known for around the world for her strongest power. It was the startling ability to control lightning. Her other abilities coordinate with this particular one. Her horn would shoot lightning. After the first battle against Lord Thorin, she teamed up with Serene and Edward. They combined their powers to become an unstoppable force.'_

Then, I move on to the next book. It was about my father.

' _Edward, King of the United Lands of Gress, was known around the world for his strongest power. The ability to control the wind.'_

I had to stop reading because the rest of the section was smudged, and I couldn't make the words out.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Donovan**_

As I suspected, the book was about my father.

' _The dragon, Ridge, was known around the world for his strongest power. The ability to move and control the earth.'_

That's literally all it said. That doesn't make any sense.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Megan**_

I opened the book, and, like I already knew, it was about my dad. I've already read the entire book because I have my own copy at home. I'll just pretend to read.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Joshua**_

I've already read this book. It's about my mother. I have it in the archive of this castle.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Third Person**_

By the time everyone had finished reading, it was the middle of the night. They decided it would be best to sleep. They went back to their rooms, and went to bed, except for Alexis. She was sitting at the desk working on training regimens for everyone. She had a basic layout of everyone's training would be. She just needed to put it down in the proper format.

 _ **Training Schedule**_

 _ **6:00am-7:00am~ Girls will be working on agility. Boys will be working on strength.  
7:00am-7:30am~ Breakfast  
7:30am-8:30am~ Girls will be working on strength. Boys will be working on agility.  
8:30am-11:30am~ Testing out powers and abilities.  
11:30am-12:00pm~ Lunch  
12:00pm-1:00pm~ Endurance  
1:00pm-4:00pm~ Working on controlling powers and abilities.  
4:00pm-6:00pm~ Weapons training  
6:00pm-6:30pm~ Dinner  
Free time**_

After making a copy for each person, she went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Alexis**_

I was walking through the halls of the castle waiting for it to be time to wake everyone up.

I stopped at Donovan's door. I knocked on his door telling him to get up, and come to the training grounds. After I went around and knocked on everyone's doors, I hurried to the training grounds.

 _ **Third Person**_

Once they were all there, Alexis passed out the training schedule.

"Okay, everyone, this is the training schedule. I also brought my trainers, Molly and Alan. They will help us train and become stronger. Now, the boys will go with Alan, and the girls will go with Molly."

They split up and got working.

"Alright, ladies, in order to train you properly, I need to see your skills. I have an obstacle course for you to run. this is not a race, so be nice. Okay?" Molly announced.

"First off, you young men will do strength training by lifting different rocks," Alan spoke.

By the time breakfast was done, they were all changed into better clothing for training. For the next hour, the girls kept hearing the guys complaining about the obstacle course being difficult.


	14. Chapter 13

After a year of training, the new generation of the Legendary Warriors was ready to take action. Malcom's army now occupies over half of the continent.

Of all the information the group has collected, the most shocking was when they found out Malcom is the son of the evil Lord Thorin. He seeks to avenge his father's death. His first targets were the original Legendary Warriors and their kingdoms. So far, all of them have perished.

All who defied him are either executed or enslaved and tortured.

He now targets the new generation.

The bounties placed over their heads has grown, but so has their skills.

After the Queen of the Sirens was overthrown, it was no longer safe for them to stay at the castle. They managed to escape to the underground portion of Alexis' castle. The royal palace of the Kingdom of Whingx. Where the warriors are training right now.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Aidan**_

' _We've improved a lot over the past year.'_ I think as I look around the training grounds.

Alexis and Elise sparring with weapons made out of Shadow and light. Megan seeing how big and hot she can make her fire. Donovan smashing things with rocks. Joshua and I working on making a storm.

I believe that we're ready. I don't know how long it will take, but we'll defeat Malcom.

I call everyone to meet in the center.

"Alright, start packing necessities. At the end of the week, we are heading out to start our journey."

A week has passed, and now it is time to take our leave. The first target; the Fairy Kingdom.


End file.
